Organizations may often use or desire using line-of-business (“LOB”) systems to carry out daily operations, for example. Further, many organizations may implement a number of different types of LOB systems to perform particular tasks, such as SAP, SIEBLE and other types of LOB systems. While these LOB systems may potentially offer a great deal of benefits, at the same time organizations may find themselves unexpectedly devoting other resources just to be able to utilize these systems.
For instance, an organization's developer(s) may need to familiarize themselves with the semantics for interacting with each type of different LOB system. While SAP and SIEBLE were mentioned above as examples of LOB systems, any one organization may desire employing other types of LOB systems. Moreover, organizations may desire utilizing several instantiations of a particular LOB system (e.g., SAP) each dedicated to handling particular business related operations in addition to those other types of systems mentioned above. As a result, still more of an organization's resources would need to be invested to be able to leverage those systems.